Rules and Guidelines
Harassing: NO harassing under any circumstances. This is a harass free zone. Upon harassing you will be issued a warning. After two more warnings you will either be banned or blocked depending on the area of the harassment which would be on the Wiki itself or the Wiki chat. * Racial Slurs: No racial slurs at all. Even if it is not meant to be offensive, it can be offensive to certain people. * Racism: NO being racist at all. If you are caught being racist or reported with evidence being racist, you will be immediately blocked. * Rudeness: If someone is being rude to you, by all means you have the option to be rude back. However if the situation gets to out of hand, an admin will step in and help try to guide the situation to a solution. Failure to cooperate could result in the proper consequences. * Pornography: No linking or uploading pornography, nudity or any form of pornography under any circumstances. This includes hentai as a form of pornography and if you are caught or reported with evidence linking or uploading pornography you will be issued a warning. After three times you will be blocked temporarily. If you are blocked a second time you are blocked for good. * Godmodding: No forcing attacks on others without permission from the person getting attacked. Also, no dodging all attacks from an enemy unless you have a valid reason how and why your character is able to do this. If you are Godmodding and you are reported with evidence forcing atacks or dodging all attacks for no legit reason, or if you are caught by an admin or mod you will be warned. After three times you will be banned from chat for 2 hours. If more than 3 bans you will be banned for a whole week. * Overpowered: No being absurdly overpowered compared to everyone else, or else it will be unfair to others and it will start massive arguments leading to friendships breaking and spam and just chaos that nobody likes to have. * No Insulting: You can insult to let your feelings out, but there is a limit. If you go to use curse words or insult someone's parent or something like that, you will be warned. Three warnings is a ban from chat for 2 hours. * No Vandalizing: This one is obvious. Do not vandalize. If you are caught vandalizing you will be warned and your edits will be reverted. Three times and you will be blocked. * No Sockpuppeting: If you are caught Sockpuppeting and most people do not know who you are, you will be banned. If you are caught while your original account is banned or blocked, you will be IP-Banned/Blocked. If it is for joke purposes and people find out later on, you will not receive the penalty. * No Plagarism: Plagarism is not allowed. If you are caught, you will receive a warning. Three warnings and the page with the Plagarism gets deleted. If it is a page that is Canon and it has the sources listed, you will not receive the penalty.